


Какими вы будете

by Rosie_M_Banks (Cliffordina)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 14:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cliffordina/pseuds/Rosie_M_Banks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мирное преддверие войны</p>
            </blockquote>





	Какими вы будете

_Хогвартс, ночь с 1 на 2 сентября 197… года_

Было уже практически два часа ночи, когда в кабинет директора постучала встревоженная профессор МакГонагалл в длинной шали, накинутой поверх ночной рубашки, и кружевном чепце. Директор еще не ложился, пригревшись в уютном кресле, он умиротворенно изучал какую-то книгу, изредка фыркая себе под нос; заместительницу он встретил веселым, даже хитроватым взглядом.  
– В чем дело, Минерва? Вам не спится? И кто виноват на сей раз? Призраки? Ученики? Инопланетяне?   
Но она холодно проигнорировала звучавшую в его голосе добродушную иронию.  
– Считайте, что все сразу, – сухо информировала МакГонагалл, глядя на него даже с каким-то укором. – Вас хочет видеть один молодой человек.  
– Сейчас? – директор с улыбкой покачал головой, с сожалением откладывая книгу. – Опоздавший?  
Но Минерва не расположена была шутить, она настолько явно была встревожена, что это – небывалое дело! – бросалось в глаза.  
– Альбус, это один из _тех_ , так что нам предстоит еще один нелегкий учебный год.  
– Ишмаэль?  
Профессор сдержанно кивнула, глаза за стеклами очков нетерпеливо и рассерженно поблескивали. Появление одного из _тех_ не предвещало ничего хорошего, последний из них учился в Гриффиндоре, и в тот печальной памяти год ей несколько раз чуть не изменила ее железная выдержка.  
– Что-то они к нам зачастили, – язвительно отметила она.  
Директор молчал, в глубокой задумчивости глядя перед собой, но вдруг резко поднял голову и ободряюще улыбнулся.  
– Я полностью согласен с вами, Минерва, но это ведь наш долг. Всего лишь. Если не перед ними, то перед собой. Пригласите его, прошу вас.  
Она плотнее запахнулась в шаль и, уже сделав шаг к двери, обернулась.  
– Альбус.  
– Да?  
– Я уже не девочка, и меня не пристыдишь подобными речами. Я считала и продолжаю считать – ни мы за них, ни они за нас не в ответе. Меня куда больше заботят дети, – ударение на последнем слове было более чем выразительно, – которые учатся здесь сейчас. Вряд ли им это пойдет на пользу.  
– Минерва, – мягко прервал ее директор, – я ценю вашу заботу и педагогическое рвение, но все же: кто может предположить с достаточной долей вероятности, что хорошо для этих детей, а что плохо? Возможно, именно легкого дуновения взрослой жизни им и не хватает, – он поймал ее взгляд, полный молчаливого возражения, и пожал плечами. – К тому же, – теперь в голосе прибавилось привычного лукавства, – в чем конкретно вы можете обвинить наших «Ишмаэлей»? Большинство из них прекрасные ученики. Как, кстати, этот на ваш взгляд?  
– Смышленый, – нехотя отозвалась декан Гриффиндора. – Поступайте, как считаете нужным, Альбус. Спокойной ночи.  
Она стремительно вышла, сжав губы, и директор покачал головой. Минерва всегда была воплощением суровой справедливости и принимала только оправданный риск, трижды оправданный, если речь шла об учениках. «Ишмаэли» же всегда были фактором X, потенциальной угрозой, и это нельзя было игнорировать. Но Альбус Дамблдор, как известно, потому и был директором лучшей в Европе школы волшебства, что мыслил не только воспитательно-педагогическими категориями.   
– Разрешите?.. – раздалось с порога.   
– Прошу… И, Ишмаэль, устав отставить.  
– Виноват. Вырвалось, – мальчишка сверкнул белозубой улыбкой, глядя прямо в глаза директору.  
Дабмлдор поднялся ему на встречу, возможно, излишне пристально вглядываясь в это совсем еще молодое лицо. На вид лет шестнадцати-семнадцати, не больше, а на самом деле, должно быть, еще меньше. Но уже видна та характерная жесткость во взгляде, в изломе губ, которую не вытравит даже счастье. Это у _них_ , пришельцев из далеко не мирного будущего, всегда общее, то, что отличает их от других подростков.   
Совершенно серьезные серые глаза на улыбающемся лице заставили директора чуть слышно вздохнуть, он успел отвыкнуть от этих их взглядов, так не похожих на взгляды обычных детей. Дамблдор был знаком с тремя предыдущими (хотя кто их там знает? путешествия во времени искажают само представление о прямой преемственности событий) «Ишмаэлями», и каждый из них производил на него самое гнетущее впечатление. В первую встречу уж точно. Первый был прирожденным хищником, смотрел оценивающе, с легким прищуром, от него просто веяло холодом. Второй был скорее высокомерен, бросал свысока косые взгляды и по-настоящему снисходил только до учителей, и директор не мог поставить ему этого в вину – его одноклассники были совсем детьми, а ни одного из «Ишмаэлей» не стоило считать ребенком. Третий был настолько замкнут в себе, что скорее изредка оглядывался, чем действительно смотрел, попросту не замечая окружающих. Минерве в прошлый раз достался именно он, и это был первый провал в ее воспитательской практике: мальчишка так и не вышел на контакт, не открылся, просуществовал положенный срок в своем независимо-отрешенном состоянии и ушел, став источником возобновляющихся мук совести декана. Как же, гриффиндорец по названию, а не по сути.   
А этот уже умел улыбаться.  
Директор усилием воли вернулся к своему обычному расположению духа, и улыбнулся в ответ.  
– Присаживайся, Ишмаэль. Чаю?  
– Не откажусь, – он сел в кресло, мягко и бесшумно, как и все они, и с интересом огляделся.  
– У вас здесь уютно, профессор. Так… по-домашнему, если мне позволено будет заметить.  
– Позволено, – устало кивнул директор. – Тебе теперь многое позволено. Что ж, привыкай. Держи. Сахар?  
– Благодарю, – «Ишмаэль» снял перчатки из черной кожи и потянулся за чашкой, заглянул в нее с любопытством ученого, с наслаждением принюхался.  
– Поверите ли, профессор, полгода не видел настоящего чая, – вот теперь он улыбался совершенно искренне, вызвав у директора еще один внутренний вздох. Как все это неправильно.  
– Проблемы со снабжением? – спокойно поинтересовался он.  
– Не совсем, – «Ишмаэль» отпил глоток, демонстративно зажмурился.  
Портреты на стенах уставились на него как по команде, но тут же отвернулись, стоило ему открыть глаза.  
– Печенья? Впрочем, может, стоит заказать тебе ужин?  
– Да нет, спасибо. Вообще-то, я не голоден. Вот поспать не отказался бы…  
– У нас долго не поспишь, – предупредил его директор скорее для проформы. После армейской муштры школьная дисциплина едва ли могла напугать. – Сам понимаешь, никаких поблажек, ранний подъем.  
– Но четыре часа в сутки мне гарантированы?  
– Естественно, при условии своевременного выполнения домашних заданий.  
– Тогда все в порядке. Дольше пяти утра я и сам не привык… А учиться я люблю, не беспокойтесь.  
– В этом я и не сомневался. Что ж, тогда остались сущие пустяки: определить твой факультет, ну, и, видимо, разобраться с гардеробом.  
– Да? – «Ишмаэль» окинул взглядом свой комбинезон, форму, чего уж там, из какой-то ткани, даже не отражающей, а поглощающей свет. Бесспорно, крайне удобный наряд для ночной разведки, рейдов и тому подобного, наверняка привычный для самого мальчишки и его окружения, но совершенно неуместный здесь. – А что не так? Ах да, прошу прощения, это моя оплошность, – как в его руке мгновенно очутилась палочка, директор так и не понял, но поверх комбинезона появилась обыкновеннейшая школьная мантия.  
– Так гораздо лучше.  
– Непрактично, – «Ишмаэль» прислушался к шелесту ткани, – ну да ладно. Привыкну.  
В мантии мальчишка стал хоть немного походить на обыкновенного подростка, хотя кого обманет этот маскарад? Дети нюхом чувствуют чужаков. «Ишмаэли» неизбежно выделялись из толпы, будь то сверстники или взрослые. Они отличались. Именно этого и опасалась Минерва МакГонагалл, такой пример перед глазами еще не окрепших духом учеников!  
– Ты к нам надолго? – поинтересовался директор, и было в этом голосе что-то такое истинно преподавательское: едва уловимые нотки сочувствия, ободрения, горечи от сознания собственного бессилия изменить что-либо… Будущая мировая война бросала тень и на их обреченное прошлое. «Ишмаэль» поднял глаза от чашки и в свою очередь успокаивающе ответил с легким сожалением:  
– Я не знаю, профессор.  
Редчайший случай. Обычно _они_ не чтобы считали предшественников ниже себя, просто всегда учитывали разницу в опыте, в мировоззрении, в установках. Директору действительно стало интересно, по каким параметрам его только что так высоко оценили. Он оправдал представление о себе?  
– Это будет зависеть от обстоятельств, – «Ишмаэль» словно бы извинялся за неопределенность. – Но зато вы всегда сможете меня выгнать, – он только что не подмигнул.  
– Выгнать? Вас, молодой человек, выгонишь… Это мало того, что непедагогично, так, судя по всему, и непатриотично. Вот, примерь, – директор протянул «Ишмаэлю» Шляпу, которую тот с любопытством, но без малейшего уважения повертел в руках, заметив что-то вроде: «Так вот ты какая…» – и водрузил на голову.  
Шляпа, как и следовало ожидать, призадумалась, а «Ишмаэль» ждал ее решения с усмешкой, в которой сквозила почти неприкрытая ирония. Он даже чашку отставил официальности момента ради.  
– Гриффиндор, – наконец изрекла Шляпа с явным облегчением, и тихо добавила: – Вероятнее всего.  
– Не Слизерин? – хмыкнул «Ишмаэль», протягивая ее обратно. – Я вроде как-то даже разочарован.  
Дамблдор мягко улыбнулся.  
– Вы всегда считаете себя хуже, чем вы есть, – проворчал он. – Кстати, если уж это не военная тайна, сколько тебе хотя бы лет?  
– Шестнадцать.  
– Сержант?  
– Лейтенант. Офицерские курсы за плечами.  
– Хм, тогда это снимает проблему сдачи вступительных экзаменов за предыдущие курсы. Впрочем, в любом случае в подобных обстоятельствах…  
– Я готов, – он пожал плечами.  
– Я знаю, Ишмаэль, – с мягкой грустью сказал директор. – Боюсь, что ты даже более чем готов. Учителя будут в восторге.  
– Сэр?  
– Не обращай внимания, это так, размышления вслух. Ты прости уж старого колдуна… Могу я спросить еще кое-что? Возможно, это неэтично с моей стороны, но как у вас на фронте обстоят дела?  
Насмешливость в серых глазах уступила место выражению уверенного спокойствия, в этих глазах сейчас была смерть, мальчишка, вероятно, впервые за время разговора, был самим собой, и это странным образом ему шло. Волчонку «к лицу» оскал.  
– Он так и сказал, что вы спросите, – вот теперь на губах тень настоящей усмешки – убийственно взрослой и такой искренней. – По-прежнему идут бои. С переменным успехом. Уровень человеческих потерь снизился на 2%. И они оба живы.  
– Спасибо, – так же отстраненно кивнул директор.  
– Он просил предать вам еще кое-что. Его благодарность и почтение. К ним я хочу присовокупить и свое уважение. Знаете, профессор, он действительно достойный вас ученик, а вы достойный его учитель.  
– Вот уж чего я вряд ли достоин, так это такой заочной похвалы. В отношении меня ты оперируешь непроверенными данными. Но _его_ , надо полагать, ты знаешь достаточно хорошо?  
– Он заменил мне отца, – ему почудилось, или это и в самом деле нотки настоящего тепла? – Воспитал.   
Вот даже как? Мальчишка совсем не прост.  
– А вас, профессор, я, можно сказать, знаю всю жизнь, – снова полнейшая, не позволяющая возразить серьезность. – Для меня огромная честь учиться здесь и учиться у вас. Я всю жизнь изучал магию по вашим книгам… даже по тем, которые вы еще не написали.  
– Ну что ты, Ишмаэль, – устало махнул рукой директор. – Это для меня честь учить тебя, как и любого из вас.  
– Пожалуй, я пойду, – «Ишмаэль» поднялся с той скользящей грацией, что дается только часами боевых учений. – Завтра все же первый день занятий.  
– Тебе в самом деле необходимо выспаться. Придется разбудить профессора МакГонагалл, раз уж ты на ее факультете…Дождись ее в коридоре, она тебя проводит.  
«Ишмаэль» по-военному на секунду склонил голову и вышел.  
Десять минут спустя в кабинет снова вошла декан Гриффиндора, чье настроение отнюдь не улучшилось от перспективы присматривать еще за одним пришельцем.  
– Проводили?  
– Да. Свободных комнат на шестом курсе нет, так что я определила его к «мародерам».  
– Гремучая смесь. Вы по-прежнему негативно настроены по отношению к нему? Мальчик производит самое хорошее впечатление.   
– Не спорю. Он даже галантен, чего я никак не ожидала. Но все же…  
– Он вам настолько неприятен?  
– Мерлин мой, что за вопрос! Как ребенок может быть неприятен? Просто он и опасен, и жалок.  
– А вот это совершенно напрасно. Уверяю вас, жалость – это худшее в данной ситуации. Ну же, Минерва, расслабьтесь. Мы это уже проходили. И успешно.  
Декан прошлась по комнате, погруженная в свои мысли, а потом спокойным, в чем-то специфически профессорским тоном ответила:  
– Вы знаете, Альбус, что меня действительно пугает? Ни его присутствие, ни возможное влияние на одноклассников. Ни даже сам факт появления его и ему подобных, которому вы придаете такое значение. Вам виднее. Страшно другое. То, что с ребенком можно сотворить такое. Вы же только посмотрите на них, убийцы едва ли не с рождения. Я не берусь определить, сколько в них человеческого.  
– Это война, Минерва, – обычный стиль еще не вернулся к директору полностью, он замер в своем кресле, полуприкрыв глаза, и скорее размышлял вслух, чем разговаривал с ней. – И дети войны. Дети, никогда не знавшие мира. Их нельзя оценивать по нашим меркам. К ним неприменима наша этика, поймите это… Каждая эпоха формирует свой тип человека. И мне иной раз кажется, что перед ними мы слабы.  
– Мы? – поразилась она, странно было слышать подобное от величайшего волшебника современности.  
– Не в плане магии, Минерва. Они живут в мире, который мы вряд ли в состоянии адекватно представить. Война, смерть, опасность – и все всегда на грани. Если они дожили до таких лет, то, значит, успешно приспособились. Где уж нашим детям до них. Ишмаэль среди них, как ястреб среди воробьев.  
Профессор молчала, неподвижно глядя себе под ноги, потом не к месту спросила:  
– Вы не узнали, что там происходит?  
– Он бы прямо не сказал. Но Гарри жив, и жив Том. И, как он выразился, бои идут с переменным успехом. Ложитесь-ка вы спать. Для одной ночи многовато и впечатлений, и размышлений.  
– Вы меня удивили, но не убедили, – не то грустно, не то сердито отметила она. – Вы бы тоже легли.  
И ушла без дальнейших споров.  
Директор остановился у окна, глядя на совсем еще летний пейзаж. До вероятного конца света – конца привычного мира оставалось всего ничего. Война… мировая война неизбежна – не в силу амбиций отдельных лиц, нет. В силу тех противоречий, которые все непростое двадцатое столетие раздирали магический мир. Не будь Вольдеморта, консерваторы пошли бы за другим. И устранение отдельных фигур ничего не решит… ничего. Но ход войны, как и ее результат, вполне поддавались коррекции. Теоретически. Последние полвека своей жизни Альбус Дамблдор посвятил именно этому. Избавление мира от тридцати лет непрекращающейся бойни, что может быть целью достойнее?..   
С ловкостью опытного кукловода директор со своим «Орденом Феникса» оттягивал сам момент прорыва напряжения вот уже сколько лет… Они должны успеть повзрослеть… Те, кто возглавит борьбу за возвращение старого мира. Родиться и повзрослеть. Закалиться в тщательно смоделированных трудностях, сплотиться, идейно вдохновиться наконец. Вот только главные лица еще не вышли на сцену.   
Директор вздохнул.  
Там, за временной гранью, его союзником был игрок по классу не уступающий ему, а то и превосходящий. Лучший ученик. Гарри Поттер. Альбус научил/научит его войне. Своих же учеников Гарри закалял миром. Даруя им краткие отпуска в благословенном прошлом.  
И то, и другое одинаково жестоко.  
– Добро пожаловать в наш мирный ад, Ишмаэль. Добро пожаловать.  
…Им всем оставалось лишь надеяться, что история пойдет по иному пути.


End file.
